


Услышишь ли ты, как разобьется сегодня моё сердце?

by idoubleknot



Series: everyday project pt.2 [6]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoubleknot/pseuds/idoubleknot
Summary: Если спросить семнадцатилетнего Ёнхёна, то он бы сказал, что не было никакой проблемы. А вот двадцатитрёхлетний Ёнхён уже не был в этом так уверен.Или – Ёнхён был влюблен в своего лучшего друга, и от этого касаться его было гораздо страшнее.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: everyday project pt.2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776124
Kudos: 2





	Услышишь ли ты, как разобьется сегодня моё сердце?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/gifts).
  * A translation of [can you hear my heart breaking tonight?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245894) by [wishingswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingswell/pseuds/wishingswell). 



_ночью в своей комнате я сияю розовым цветом  
я расцветаю в одиночестве из-за тебя_

В то время Ёнхён едва ли спал. Отчасти добровольно – он страдал не бессонницей, а отсутствием сна из-за бешеной нагрузки, которую взвалил на себя между написанием песен, тренировками и занятиями по бизнесу. Чтобы внести свой вклад в группу, он множество дней проводил в студии или тренировочном зале, порой забегал в метро, стараясь успеть на занятие-другое, а затем вновь возвращался в компанию, перед тем как идти домой. Групповая деятельность была в приоритете в дневное время, и это означало, что на учёбу оставались любые доступные часы – обычно это была поздняя ночь, которая переходила в раннее утро. Затем он спал пару часов, и снова приходилось вставать и заниматься делами; сходить в душ, повторить.  
Ну и ладно. Именно по той причине он и бодрствовал сейчас – склонившись над ноутбуком в кровати. Доун храпел где-то сверху, а Дже постоянно ворочался под одеялом в полной отключке – он всегда беспокойно спал. Ёнхён поднял взгляд, когда возня прекратилась.  
Дже лицом повернулся в сторону Ёнхёна – его щека была прижата к подушке, а рот слегка приоткрыт. Дыхание было ровным и глубоким – Ёнхён был удивлён тем, что мог слышать его за храпом Доуна, но. Возможно, его уши были точно так же предвзяты, как и он сам.  
Освещения было недостаточно, чтобы увидеть Дже полностью, но в голубом свете монитора Ёнхёна и оранжевых потоков света, пробивающихся сквозь жалюзи, можно было разглядеть линию плеч Дже, его нахмуренные брови, и как его рука была прижата в защитном жесте к груди. Ёнхён невольно задумался, снится ли ему плохой сон.  
Он потряс головой, будто движение могло прояснить его мысли. Ведь, даже если это и было так, не в силах Ёнхёна было это исправить. Он повернулся обратно к ноутбуку, но и так уже знал, что сосредоточиться будет невозможно. Он тихо выдохнул, закрыл технику, засунул под кровать и натянул одеяло до подбородка. Хотелось повернуться набок – лицом к лицу к Дже, но он не мог – было ощущение неправильности. Он заставлял себя смотреть на перекладину кровати Доуна сверху и размышлял, почему же он любил своего лучшего друга, до тех пор, пока усталость не взяла своё. 

-

Ёнхён снял с себя шапку в форме рыбы, игнорируя разочарованные возгласы аудитории среди щёлчков камеры и разговоров фанатов с другими мемберами. Он потянулся поправить волосы, когда понял, что ему негде увидеть себя, и, так как вокруг была куча камер, то лучше было попросить сторонней помощи.  
– Поправишь мне волосы? – спросил Ёнхён, повернувшись налево к Дже. Дже скорчил гримасу, от которой в груди Ёнхёна что-то неуютно сжалось, но потянулся к нему всё равно. Его пальцы не заходили слишком далеко, всего лишь поправили отдельные пряди на чёлке, чтобы те упали обратно на лоб Ёнхёна. Затем Дже отклонился назад, потирая кончики пальцев – будто вытирая их, и Ёнхён приложил достаточно усилий, чтобы не выдать разочарование.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он, а затем они развернулись к камерам. Дже локтём упёрся в плечо Ёнхёна, а тот, в свою очередь, скорчил глупое лицо.  
Обычно это было самое большее, что Ёнхён мог получить.

-  
На радио-шоу было всегда весело. Особенно в этот раз – они играли в игру, испытывая свои знания о друг друге. Ёнхён не мог сопротивляться самодовольному чувству, когда ответил правильно на все вопросы, которые касались Дже. Он чувствовал гордость, когда Дже притянул его ближе в типичном “бро” движении, но всё равно это было какое-никакое, а расположение. Ёнхён расцветал под светом внимания Дже – и так было всегда.  
Дже, в свою очередь, показал себя не так хорошо, и ему пришлось понести наказание для развлечения фанатов. К этому времени они уже все привыкли к такого рода вещам, но, кажется, наказание было выбрано специально для того, чтобы помучать Дже – нужно было обнять со спины и прошептать: “я тебя люблю”.  
Ёнхёна поставили в самый конец очереди, и он не был уверен, что чувствовать по этому поводу. Он напрягся, стараясь не показывать смятения совсем уж явно, расслышав как Дже начал с Доуна. Вонпиль прошептал что-то в ответ, и Дже рассмеялся, а Сонджин недовольно ворчал (что было ожидаемо). А затем наступила очередь Ёнхёна. Дже позади него был тёплым и вполне себе реальным. Он обнял Ёнхёна, сцепив руки у груди, а мгновение спустя зыпрыгнул на спину, повиснув всем весом и бёдрами вцепившись в ноги Ёнхёна. Ёнхён вскрикнул, но широко улыбнулся и подхватил Дже за ноги, чтобы поднять его повыше, когда Дже прошептал: “Я тебя люблю”.  
Ёнхён ответил: “Я тебя тоже люблю”, потянул Дже за рукав, и Дже повторился, но уже на английском. Сердце Ёнхёна воспарило.  
– Пошли, – скомандовал Дже, переключившись обратно на корейский, и указал на дверь.  
Ёнхён повиновался, потому что как он мог сопротивляться? Дже льнул к нему, пока Ёнхён нёс его на спине, и отпустил только тогда, когда они вышли за дверь – подальше от камер. Без веса Дже Ёнхёну стало холодно (сильнее, чем казалось д этого), но он всё равно улыбнулся.  
Дже нарочито сильно вздрогнул, вызывая смех у остальных.  
– Рад, что с этим покончено, – сказал он, и Доун с Сонджином рьяно закивали, соглашаясь. Вонпиль пошутил о подавленных эмоциях Дже, а у Ёнхёна было чувство, будто он воспользовался ситуацией. 

-

Где-то во вселенной наверняка было руководство по музыкальным группам, в котором говорилось о том, что должно быть множество сьемок, где участники группы лежат друг на друге.  
Первая из них прошла довольно странно и неуютно, но теперь уже все пятеро привыкли к подобному; даже Сонджин больше не жаловался, когда фотограф указал им, как позировать. В этот раз голова Ёнхёна лежала на животе Дже, и он чувствовал движение во время его дыхания, или когда тот говорил или смеялся.  
Изначально обе руки Ёнхёна были на его собственном животе, но это быстро исправили указанием на то, что правую руку нужно положить у головы и сделать задумчиво-хитрое выражение лица. Проблема была в том, что теперь его правая рука и запястье находились прямо поверх паха Дже.  
Ёнхён чувствовал, как смущение краской заливает затылок, и приложил все усилия, чтобы не наваливаться рукой на Дже, но положение было слишком неудобным и тяжелым. Дже это заметил.  
– Всё нормально, – сказал он, едва подвинувшись под головой Ёнхёна. – Просто положи руку.  
Ёнхён поджал губы, но повиновался, пусть даже медленнее, чем это было необходимо. Дже под его рукой был тёплым, и Ёнхёну пришлось очень постараться, чтобы не думать о том, как ширинка Дже чувствовалась у кожи его запястья.  
Мягко говоря, эта съёмка была полна стресса.  
Когда фотограф наконец-то дал добро на перерыв, Ёнхён быстрее, чем успел осознать, двинулся к Вонпилю в поисках передышки от стягивающего в груди чувства. 

-

Ёнхён не мог продолжать так дальше, но, на самом деле, это была его вина. Это была всегда его вина за то, что взвалил слишком многое на себя, за то, что его усталые глаза вызывали лишь жалость у одногруппников. Если он спрячется, то, по крайней мере, остальным будет легче. Если он спрячется, то хотя бы попытается.  
Самым сложным оказалось скрыться от Дже. Доун переместился в прежнюю комнату менеджера, когда тот выселился, а остальные решили остаться на прежних местах. Технически, по старшинству у Дже был приоритет заселиться в пустую комнату, но он, недолго думая, отказался, аргументируя удобством смежной ванной и отсутсвием необходости перетаскивать все вещи.  
(Ёнхён мечтал – о, как сильно он мечтал – что это потому, что Дже хотел продолжать быть ближе).  
Независимо от причины, Ёнхён всё ещё спал каждую ночь в нескольких шагах от Дже, когда верхняя кровать оставалась пустой; избегать Дже было практически невозможно.  
Не то, чтобы Ёнхён не пытался. Он довольно скоро обнаружил, что если делает домашние задания где угодно, только не в общежитии, то у него более-менее получается хранить в тайне свою загруженность. Он привносил свой вклад в написание песен, запись и практику, а затем занимал одну из изолированных комнат для вокальных тренировок, где мог часами напролёт корпеть над ноутбуком без взволнованного шёпота одногруппников за закрытыми дверьми. Не так уж сложно их было обнаружить, какими бы незаметными они не считали себя.  
Однако, случился один вечер. Они готовились к ноябрьскому камбеку на следующей неделе, но на этой у Ёнхёна были промежуточные экзамены, что означало сплошные бумаги, учебники и тетради перед глазами. Было сложно разделить все вещи, поэтому слова песен отпечатывались на страницах по теории бухгалтерии и финансов до момента, когда уже стало сложно отделить где что.  
Ёнхёну следовало поспать – прежде, чем прийти домой, он провёл 4 часа в компании, стараясь подготовиться к завтрашнему промежуточному экзамену. Ему нужно было поспать, но он не мог, и это значило, что он снова сидел, окружённый тетрадями, как в зоне катастрофы, и переписывал всё, что говорил профессор, в надежде, что в этот раз информация отложится в его голове.  
Дже был в ванной и готовился ко сну; Ёнхёну было слышно звуки жужжания его электрической зубной щётки. Когда он закончил, раздался щелчок по выключателю и звук приближения мягких шагов.  
– Бри-Бри, – позвал его Дже, и внутри Ёнхёна что-то смягчилось от этого зова. – Брайан. Чувак, иди спать.  
– Не могу, – ответил Ёнхён. – Тебе лампа будет мешать? Я могу переместиться на кухню.  
– Брайан, – повторил Дже, будто это могло что-то изменить. – Тебе нужно поспать.  
Он положил руки Ёнхёну на плечи, будто пытался поддержать, но Ёнхён замер под тёплым и незнакомым весом. Прошли дни с момента, когда его касались в последний раз, а может и дольше – он прятался так долго, что сложно было вспомнить, как это всё ощущалось прежде.  
От ощущения рук Дже его кожа горела, чесалась, и жжение быстро пробежалось по позвоночнику до головы Ёнхёна. Ему нужно было уйти, ему нужно было выбраться, он больше не мог оставаться здесь.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо, – сипло сказал Ёнхён и без предупреждения отодвинул стул. Дже убрал руки, будто обжёгшись, но Ёнхён продолжал чувствовать его присутствие позади, собирая все необходимые вещи.  
– Прости, – извинился Дже, и воздух стал холодным, когда он направился в сторону кровати, оставляя Ёнхёну чистое пространство, чтобы уйти.  
Ёнхёну не впервой было отступать, и он предпочитал считать это тактическим отходом – сбежать с определённой целью. Сейчас это было не так. Сейчас он сбегал из-за страха. Это было бегство чисто ради бегства.  
Ему нечем было гордиться, но он, не говоря ни слова, вылетел из комнаты.  
В кухне было пусто, достаточно места для того, чтобы закончить работу, потому что все уже разошлись спать. Ну или так казалось, по крайней мере.  
Наверное, где-то 20 минут спустя его ухода раздались знакомые шаги по деревянному полу. Не было необходимости даже спрашивать, кто это.  
– Прости, – сказал Ёнхён не оборачиваясь. – Ты просто пытаешься присмотреть за мной, я… я ценю это.  
– Спасибо, – тихо ответил Дже. – Прости, что надавил.  
– Всё в порядке, – спокойно ответил Ёнхён, потому что так и было. Он не мог сердиться на Дже.  
– Ты скоро пойдёшь спать? – спросил Дже, и Ёнхёну даже показалось, что в его голосе была надежда.  
– Сейчас иду, – ответил Ёнхён неожиданно для самого себя.  
Когда он начал снова собирать свои вещи, Дже помог ему, и его присутствие ощущалось теплом рядом. Прежнее зудящее чувство исчезло, оставляя лишь тоску по касанию Дже и веса его рук на плечах.  
Дже передал ему стопку бумаг, и взгляд Ёнхёна зацепился за их руки - пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не сболтнуть чего лишнего.  
“Коснись меня”, – хотелось кричать. Коснись меня коснись меня коснись меня коснись меня. Коснись меня и не останавливайся.  
Но он ничего не сказал, лишь последовал за Дже обратно в их комнату для очередной ночи рядом, но при этом очень-очень далеко.

-

Когда промоушен закончился, Ёнхён даже не знал, что делать с собой, когда выдалась возможность нормально дышать. Он думал, что все разошлись – кто увидеться с семьей, кто – с друзьями во время короткого перерыва, а он сам мог только сидеть в гостиной и пялиться в телевизор, пока способность мыслить не отключилась полностью.  
Было кое-что, что было ему необходимо больше остального, и единственный человек, от которого он это хотел, не был готов ему это дать; чем больше у него было дел, тем проще было об этом забыть, но сейчас? Сейчас они днями находились дома, и было невозможно не желать потянуться, схватить Дже за рукав, обвить его руками за плечи и попросить обнять. Это было невозможно.  
Вонпиль молча подошёл, устроился на диване рядом с Ёнхёном, подогнув под себя ногу и положил голову ему на плечо.  
– Выглядишь так, будто тебе это нужно, – сказал он, и таки да. Ёнхёну действительно было это необходимо.  
Вонпиль понимал его так, как не понимал больше никто в группе. Ему тоже хотелось близости, тепла, чувства того, как чья-то кожа соприкасается с твоей собственной. Остальные не понимали или считали это странным и пошлым, но Вонпиль разделял, и это было именно то, что было нужно Ёнхёну прямо сейчас.  
Было ещё кое-что, что Вонпиль понимал, в отличие от остальных. Они не говорили об этом, но Ёнхён видел, как Вонпиль смотрит на Сонджина, ещё со времен трейни. И была причина, по которой Вонпиль выбрал Сонджина соседом по комнате; он был самым восприимчивым и понимал невротичность лидера больше всего. Ёнхён не был глупым, чтобы считать это неосознанным выбором.  
Они не говорили об этом, но Ёнхён подозревал, что сам Вонпиль знает.  
– Хочешь поговорить? – спросил он, вытаскивая Ёнхёна из собственных мыслей.  
Ёнхён хмыкнул.  
– Ничего нового, чего бы ты не слышал до этого. Всё как обычно.  
– Всё равно расскажи, – попросил Вонпиль.  
– Как так получилось, что мы в группе с трёмя людьми, которые… – Ёнхён оборвал себя невнятным звуком досады, и Вонпиль знающе угукнул.  
– Понимаю, – сказал он. – Даже не осознавал, что есть такие люди, пока не встретил Сонджин-хёна.  
– Твоя правда, – выразил Ёнхён сочувствие. – А затем… я не знаю. Все, кто смотрят на нас через экран, даже мои друзья, считают, что мы не близки, потому что не можем свободно касаться друг друга. И я не знаю, как им обьяснить, потому что не то, чтобы мы не были близки, просто они не проявляют привязанность таким образом, но, в итоге, всё строится на моих догадках, и мысли ходят по кругу.  
– Они выражают заботу другим способом, хён, – мягко сказал Вонпиль, и мысли Ёнхёна на мгновение замерли. – Вспомни все те моменты, когда Доун разряжал неловкую обстановку, или когда Дже-хён спрашивает, может ли он поесть с тобой, или когда Сонджин-хён планирует отдых для всех нас. Они заботятся, просто проявляют это иначе.  
– Это правда, – тихо согласился Ёнхён.  
Вонпиль хмыкнул, прежде чем продолжить.  
– Я знаю, что Джехённи-хён для тебя особенный. Я понимаю. Но тебе нужно дать ему шанс показать, что он заботится о тебе так, как он умеет, и необязательно так, как ты хочешь этого от него.  
– Почему у тебя есть ответы на вопросы, которые я даже не задавал? – простонал Ёнхён. Он обнял Вонпиля за плечи и благодарно стиснул его.  
– Рад помочь, хён, – Вонпиль улыбнулся тактично, как никогда прежде.  
После этого они недолго говорили. Им было достаточно сидеть, ощущая тепло друг друга, и просто наслаждаться этим все те минуты, пока не придётся возвращаться к прежней жизни. 

\- 

Путешествия были наилучшей частью их работы, но при этом и самой изматывающей. Было что-то невероятное в том, чтобы получать деньги за путешествия по миру и исполнение собственных песен перед толпами людей, которые любили их. Но, в итоге, Ёнхён чувствовал себя выгоревшим как никогда – но только до начала следующего тура.  
По крайней мере, в этот раз им не пришлось делить гостиничные номера. В прошлом приходилось, но, вероятно, компания посчитала нужным увеличить их бюджет, поэтому у Ёнхёна была целая комната и королевская кровать лишь для него одного. Это была приятная разгрузка, особенно после ночей, проведённых на узких койках в автобусе, поэтому он собирался воспользоваться всеми преимуществами, пока была такая возможность.  
Освежившись в душе, Ёнхён прилёг на кровать в одних лишь боксёрах и в полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг шеи, и принялся щёлкать по каналам гостиничного телевизора в поисках чего-то сносного посмотреть перед сном. Вскоре он перестал даже обращать внимание на сменяющие друг друга изображения, когда на прикроватном тумбочке завибрировал телефон; кинув пульт на одеяло, он тотчас потянулся за ним. Как и ожидалось, это был Дже.  
_мне скучно_  
Ёнхён закатил глаза.  
_тогда ложись спать  
не хочу  
посмотришь фильм со мной?  
ничего интересного не показывают  
чувак, я о нетфликсе. принесу с собой ноутбук. скоро увидимся  
ты вообще знаешь где мой номер? _  
Кажется, сама вселенная помогала ему, потому что Дже знал. Пару минут спустя он постучался в номер Ёнхёна и обьявился в худи, натянутой до лица, и с открытым ноутбуком в руках. Ёнхён натянул футболку, но не штаны, и тотчас пожалел об этом проследив за взглядом Дже на его голые ноги.  
Впрочем, он ничего не сказал, лишь прошёл мимо Ёнхёна и увалился на кровать, скинув тапочки и устроив ноутбук на животе.  
– Чего бы тебе хотелось посмотреть? – спросил Дже. Ёнхён пожал плечами.  
– Мне всё равно. Думаю, то, чего тебе хочется.  
Дже сощурился, глядя поверх экран ноутбука.  
– Иди сюда и помоги мне выбрать, – потребовал он. – Это совместная активность, Ёнхён.  
Поневоле Ёнхён присел рядом Дже и натянул одеяло поверх ног, когда сам Дже был поверх одеяла (чтобы оставить ещё один барьер между ними).  
– Мы не будем смотреть ни одной фигни, которая касается мстителей, – предупредил Дже, на что Ёнхён фыркнул.  
– Будто у меня была мысль об этом после последнего раза. Ты уснул через двадцать минут, и нам пришлось заплатить за просмотр!  
Дже засопел.  
– Я всё равно тебе должен был, проспал я или нет. Я вполне себе неплохо подремал.  
Ёнхён закатил глаза, но при этом довольно улыбнулся. Дже это заметил и был горд собой..  
– Так что мы будем смотреть?  
– Я же сказал… – начал было Ёнхён, как Дже его перебил.  
– Только не опять. Просто дай мне хотя бы жанр, хоть что-то, Ёнхён.  
– Романтика, – из вредности выпалил Ёнхён, но Дже спокойно принял ответ.  
– Романтика так романтика, – ответил он, кликая и прокручивая ленту романтических фильмов, которые предлагал нетфликс.  
Ничто конкретное не зацепило взгляд Ёнхёна, поэтому, когда Дже предложил “П.С. я люблю тебя”, не было никаких возражений с его стороны.  
Поначалу Дже немного комментировал фильм – как ему нравится акцент актёра главной роли, или ему казалось, что главные герои не были в хороших отношениях, но затем его затянула история, и их внимание потихоньку сходило на нет.  
Ёнхён геройски старался держать взгляд на экране, но, время от времени, соскальзывал на Дже, и мысли были заняты тем, как тот реагировал на происходящее на экране.  
Довольно скоро глаза Дже начали закрываться, и у Ёнхёна не хватило духу говорить что-либо, глядя на то, как Дже засыпает. Его лицо расслабилось, а голова упала на подушку, толстовка сбилась у шеи, но Ёнхён не смог разбудить его. Поэтому он закрыл ноутбук и положил его на прикроватную тумбочку, вытащил одеяло из-под Дже и накрыл его.  
Ёнхён стоял у своего края кровати, обнимая подушку. Было просто лечь спать на маленьком диванчике в углу – он спал и в меньших местах. Ему не придётся переживать о том, чтобы быть слишком близко, о том, чтобы находиться рядом с Дже, когда они проснутся и всё будет казаться неловким.  
Это было бы так легко.  
Наверное, с ним было что-то не так. С ним происходило что-то неправильное, потому что он положил подушку на место, откинул одеяло и забрался в собственную кровать. Вероятнее всего, с ним было что-то не так, потому что, когда он лежал, свернувшись клубочком, лицом к Дже и глядя на его профиль, глубоко в груди чувствовалось знакомое болезненное напряжение. А Ёнхён? Ёнхён не ненавидел его. 

\- 

Самым невероятным оказалось то, что по пробуждении Дже всё ещё был здесь. Они переместились ночью, и теперь голова Дже покоилась между его подушкой и подушкой Ёнхёна и была повернута в его сторону. Он выглядел отрыто беззащитным. Одна рука была прижата к телу, но вторая была вытянула – ладонью он касался руки Ёнхёна, и кончики пальцев охлаждали кожу Ёнхёна.  
Сам Ёнхён едва ли мог дышать, что уж говорить о движении. Он только проснулся, но уже чувствовал напряжение, будто под его кожей бегали электрические разряды до позвоночника. Источник? Пальцы Дже на его коже.  
Он почти что посмеялся с самого себя. Спустя всё это время так всё и было. В этом и была суть. Если бы Дже не спал, он бы не делал этого, и Ёнхёну казалось неправильным предаваться мечтаниям, когда он сам был в сознании, а Дже – нет.  
Ёнхён собрался с силами, убрал руку, а затем перевернулся, лицом повернувшись в сторону окна гостиницы вместо спящего лица Дже. В груди болело, но когда-нибудь и эта боль сойдёт на нет. По крайней мере, теперь он мог хотя бы попытаться убедить себя, что поступает правильно.  
Он закрыл глаза в попытке заставить себя уснуть, но затем услышал приглушённые звуки позади и почувствовал, как натянулась простынь. Чёрт.  
– Брайан? – спросил Дже невнятно тихим голосом. – Ты не спишь?  
Было бы так просто промолчать. Ёнхён мог закрыть глаза, выровнять дыхание и притворяться спящим до момента, пока Дже не уйдёт в свой номер. Это было бы так просто.  
Но это бы не было правильно.  
– Ага, – пробормотал он в подушку. – Я проснулся.  
– Хорошо поспал?  
Чёрт, теперь это была полноценный разговор. Ёнхён не был засранцем, поэтому он перевернулся на спину и прикрыл глаза руками. Дже подумает, что это из-за солнечный лучей, пробивающихся в окна, но на самом деле Ёнхён таким образом привык избегать своих проблем.  
– Ага, – повторил он. – Поспал нормально. А ты?  
– Я тоже, – ответил Дже. А через несколько мгновений тишины: – Брайан?  
В этот раз Ёнхён лишь хмыкнул в ответ, ожидая продолжения. И когда его дождался, то окаменел.  
– Почему ты не смотришь на меня?  
– Это… – начал было он, готовый сказать, что это не так, но на самом деле он уже сдался. Не было смысла продолжать сопротивляться. – Прости, – пробормотал он вместо этого, опуская руку и поворачивая голову. Дже всё ещё лежал рядом, свернувшись клубочком, и, щурясь, смотрел на Ёнхёна. Их взгляды встретились.  
– Что не так? – спросил Дже, а затем подтянулся и сел, упёршись спиной в изголовье кровати. Простыни сбились у его ног, и Ёнхёну тоже пришлось приподняться. Он откатился от Дже, а затем и вовсе встал, пробежал рукой по волосам и поправил одеяло, занимая хоть чем-то нервозность рук.  
– Ничего, – сказал он, стараясь сохранить лёгкость в голосе. Но это не сработало ни для его собственных ушей, ни для ушей Дже. – Я буду собираться, – добавил он, двинувшись было в сторону ванной, как голос Дже остановил его.  
– Ты сердишься, потому что я остался спать? – спросил он, и когда Ёнхён повернулся в его сторону, брови Дже были выжидающе приподняты.  
– Нет, – ответил Ёнхён, и что-то внутри него скрутилось, когда он осознал, что это не ложь. – Нет, я не злюсь. Всё нормально.  
– Тогда почему ты ведёшь себя так странно? – Дже продолжал давить, проталкиваясь в каждую щель в броне Ёнхёна. У него хорошо получалось их находить, не прилагая никаких усилий.  
– Просто. – Ёнхён неопределённо махнул рукой, в его голове крутилась тысяча вариантов ответов, а затем он сказал: – Не ожидал, что ты всё ещё будешь здесь. Вот и всё.  
Голос Дже был невероятно мягок, когда он заговорил.  
– Почему нет?  
Ёнхён не знал, что ему ответить. Наверное, он просто привык к мимолётному вниманию, собирать его крохи и пытаясь склеить во что-то, что могло удовлетворить его потребность. Наверное, он просто не мог уловить, хотел ли Дже остаться с ним.  
– Я.. – начал было он, но сказать больше было нечего, поэтому он снова замолчал.  
– Слушай, – заговорил Дже, и Ёнхён напрягся. – Не знаю, как ещё мне сказать, но. Я поговорил с Вонпилем и стараюсь дать то, что тебе необходимо.  
Ёнхён ощетинился от упоминания Вонпиля.  
– Ты говорил с Вонпилем? – повторил он осторожно, и Дже кивнул.  
– Он мне кое-что обьяснил, и я пытался стать лучше… ну ты знаешь. Показывать тебе свою заботу.  
Выражение лица Дже было настолько открытым и серьёзным, что Ёнхён не знал, что с собой делать.  
– Почему тебе нужно это показать мне? – вырвалось из Ёнхёна гораздо резче, чем он ожидал.  
На этот раз глос Дже был тихим, он избегал прямого взгляда в глаза.  
– Думал, тебе бы хотелось знать. Думал, что, возможно, ты тоже заботишься обо мне таким образом.  
– Каким? – спросил Ёнхён, и Дже прикрыл лицо рукой от досады. Прежде чем ответить, он переместился на край кровати, затем поднялся и встал в полный рост перед Ёнхёном. Ёнхён никогда прежде не чувствовал себя таким маленьким под его взглядом.  
– Что имеешь в виду под “каким”, Ёнхён, что за хрень тебе кажется, я подразумеваю? Да ладно, ты должен знать, что ты для меня особенный, – в голосе Дже явно было слышно расстройство, а у Ёнхёна голова ходила ходуном.  
– Ты ничего не говорил! – запротестовал он, повышая голос чуть ли не до крика, а затем вспомнил, что они в гостиничном номере. – Как я должен был догадаться, если ты ничего не сказал?  
– Я не знал, как! – ответил Дже. – Как я. по-твоему. должен был заявить “Эй, надеюсь ты не посчитаешь меня странным, но, кажется, я люблю тебя со времени трейни, не хочешь поцеловаться?”  
– Именно так! – фыркнул Ёнхён, затем схватил Дже за футболку и притянул ближе, ближе, и ещё ближе, пока их губы не соприкоснулись до стука зубов. Это был жёсткий хаос, и вовсе не так, как Ёнхён представлял себе, но это были они, поэтому всё в порядке.  
Дже отстранился первым, и вид у него был такой, будто ему не хватает воздуха.  
– Погоди, – сказал он, и Ёнхён едва не закатил глаза. – Чисто прояснить. Я тебе тоже нравлюсь, да?  
В этот раз Ёнхён уже точно закатил глаза, но сумел выдать “ага”, прежде чем притянуть ближе вновь. В этот раз Дже больше было нечего сказать.

_и я знаю, что целовал тебя прежде, но_  
делал это неправильно.  
могу я попробовать ещё? 


End file.
